An improved intracorneal lens, which will avoid both the biocompatibility problems of current polysulfone lenses and thickness requirements of current hydrogel lenses, will be developed. the improved lenses will permit a surgically simple, accurate modification of corneal power to correct vision. In this program, the lenses will be fabricated and inserted into the eyes of the test cats, to demonstrate their longterm stability and biocompatibility in the corneal environment. Once their advantages have been established, the improved lenses may eventually be used by a significant fraction of the people currently requiring vision correction.